At present, the interoperation between a subsequent evolved network of a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology and a network of other radio access technology, particularly an Enhanced Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), is a development trend of wireless communication. However, the evolution from a CDMA network which has been commercialized, particularly an eHRPD network, to the E-UTRAN will be a complicated replacement process, and moreover, in such a replacement process, there may exist a long coexistence period at which the two wireless networks can be interconnected for intercommunication.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a handover architecture for intercommunication between a CDMA2000 eHRPD network and an E-UTRAN in a related art, and as shown in FIG. 1, the eHRPD network comprises the following network elements: an Evolved Access Network (eAN), an Evolved Packet Control Function (ePCF), an HRPD Serving Gateway (HSGW) and the like; and the E-UTRAN comprises the following network elements: a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Packet Data Network Gateway (PGW), a Serving Gateway (SGW), an E-TURAN base station and the like.
In a conventional solution to interoperation between the eHPRD network and the E-UTRAN, there are relatively detailed solutions to the active handover and idle handover from the E-UTRAN to the eHRPD network, but for the handover from the eHRPD network to the E-UTRAN, only idle handover is defined, and there is no detailed solution to the handover of a terminal in an active state in the eHRPD network to the E-UTRAN.
Along with the deployment of the E-UTRAN, a requirement of the terminal in the active state in the eHRPD network on handover to the E-UTRAN gradually emerges, and for example, when there are a huge number of terminals in the active state in the eHRPD network, the eHRPD network may be overloaded and heavily loaded; and in addition, along with the wide popularization of intelligent terminals, a great number of high-bandwidth services appear, the E-UTRAN has high-bandwidth service supporting performance higher than that of the eHRPD network, but the terminals cannot enjoy E-UTRAN service in all areas because the E-UTRAN may be deployed in a hotspot coverage manner in an early stage, and the eHRPD network has a wider coverage, so that service may be provided for the terminals initially by the eHRPD network.